Xiaolin Peridot
by Artdirector123
Summary: In which peridot is having a horrible day.


Out of all his dumb ideas, this was probably one of Jack's dumbest. Jack Spicer had his heli pack in overdrive as he tried to flee from the Xiaolin warriors and their flying dragon while making panicked noises. Going into their temple to steal wu unprotected was dumb, even for him, but he was low on wu and didn't even have anything that would last him in a Xiaolin showdown. Also unprotected wouldn't be the word that he would use. He did have his jack-bots with him...which were quickly disposed of by the Xiaolin warriors themselves. He currently only had two left, which made him better off than he usually was.

"Give up the wu Jack!" Raimundo called from the back of the giant dragon.

"Never!" He cried out like a child refusing to share, "Jack-bots! Attack!" The two remaining robots flew at the dragon and quartet of warrior, firing lasers at them.

"Star Hanabi!" Kimiko call, holding up the red and gold Shen gong wu. Several fireballs flew forth from it, hitting both the jack-bots and causing them to fall to the ground. One stray blast of fire hit Jack's heli-pack. The pack made several grinding sounds before giving out, causing the boy genius to plummet to the ground screaming.

(Meanwhile)

Peridot was not having a good day. Infact, that was the understatement of the century. Not only had the crystal gems figured out how to track her, escaped her trap, caused her to lose her foot, but now her heli-hand had stopped working from overuse. She limped pathetically on a peg leg created from scrap metal as she made her way across a field. Getting off this planet seemed impossible now and yellow diamond had not responded to any of her distress calls. Maybe she should just let the crystal gem catch her so they can put her out of her misery? Things couldn't seem to get much worse otherwise...

Before she could continue that though, something large and metal crashed down next to her. She jumped back with a yelp and before she could do anything, another hunk of flaming metal crashed down on the other side of her. She stood in shock for a few seconds before breathing a sigh of relief. At least she was wasn't hit. Then she heard some strange, high pitched wailing. She looked around in confusion. What was that? It got louder and louder before peridot looked up just in time to see a pale human fall on her.

Peridot fell back from the weight of the earthling on top of her. He released a moan of pain as she tried to squirm out from under him. "Get off of me you clod!" she cried. She finally lifted herself up enough to get him to roll off. She got up and glared at him. "What the heck were you trying to do," she shouted at him, "crush my gem?!"

His eyes slowly opened to find Peridot glaring down at him. Then his eyes suddenly grew to size of saucers. "AH!" he shrieked, scooting as far away from her as possible," WEIRD GREEN LADY WITH FLOATING FINGERS!"

Peridot cocked an eyebrow at him. She slowly stepped closer to the strange cowering figure. "D-don't come any closer!" he said. "I'm armed!" he said raising a light blue orb.

Peridot looked at the orb curiously. "Is that one of my robonoids?" she said in surprise as she stepped forward, "Where did you get that?! I thought they were all-"

"Alright you can have it!" he interrupted her in fear, throwing the light blue orb at her, hitting her on the head. He then ran off as she rubbed the side of her head, dropping more of the strange objects he had been holding as he did so.

"Stupid human..." peridot muttered, picking up the blue orb and examining it. Sadly, it was not one of her robonoids. Her shoulders slumped in disappointment, but curiosity soon replaced that as she noticed some of the other things the red haired human had dropped. She went to pick up a ruby shaped object under the shade of a tree, when suddenly, a little yellow hand grabbed it at the same time. She looked up to see a little human with a bulbous, yellow head glaring at her.

"Um...Can I help you?" she said, but the boy didn't respond. Suddenly, the object the two were touching began to glow. "What the?!" She said under her breath. Peridot looked at the gemstone in fear, worrying that it might regenerate into some monster, but for some reason she couldn't let go of it. "What the heck is going on?" she questioned to no one in particular, "Will someone please explain?"

"I challenge you..." the little boys started seriously. His face then softened as he awkwardly asked, "I'm sorry, what is your name?"

"Uh...Peridot..." she responded in confusion.

"Thank you," he said greatfully. His face then became serious once more as he continued, "I challenge you, Peridot, to a Xiaolin Showdown!"

Peridot stared at him for a few seconds. "I'm sorry, a what now?" she said.

"My mantis flip coin for your orb of tornami," he continued without answering her question, "first one to that tree over there gets the ruby of ramses!" He pointed to the tree a few yards away.

Peridot looked at it in though for a second. If it would get the tiny annoying human to leave her alone, then sure. What's a harmless little foot race? She didn't even want any of the stuff anyways so she had no problem in just letting him win. "Alright, let's just get this over with..." she said.

"Let's go! Xiaolin Showdown!" the little boy shouted. Suddenly, the earth around them began to shake. Peridot began to panic as long shards of it began to hover as the rest of the earth began to fall away.

"WHAT THE HECK?!" Peridot shouted.

"Gong Yi Ten-" the little boy began to shout, but was cut off by his challenger.

"No, no, NO, NO!" she shouted, as she clung for dear life to a hunk of floating earth. "Get me outta here! I forfeit! You can keep the ruby of whatever, just let me go!" she shouted. Things suddenly reverted back to normal and she relaxed slightly as she found she was no longer on a floating hunk of rock...well, at least not one that was the size of her own body.

"What?" the little boy said to her, "you cannot simply forfeit when a showdown has been started!" A group of a few other humans and what appeared to be a lizard approached.

"Well I am!" she shouted. "I have had it up to here with this stupid planet!" she yelled, raising her hand above her head, "I am sick of this! I lost my foot, my technology isn't working, a group of trained warriors and a steven won't leave me alone, and then YOU show up with your...your...whatever that was, and I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" she then threw the sheng gong wu at his feet. "HERE," she yelled, "TAKE YOUR STUPID BALL AND LEAVE ME ALONE!" She stood there huffing for a few seconds at the shocked little boy before turning around and stomping off the best she could on her peg leg, muttering about stupid humans.

Raimundo finally caught up to Omi, who was still standing there is shock. "What the heck was that?" he asked.

"I think I may have made another enemy..." he said, "Maybe I should have just asked her politely for the Wu instead of challenging her..."

"Well at least we got some of the wu back," Raimundo said with a nervous chuckle, "Let's go ahead and track down Jack."

"Left behind you," Omi said.

"You mean 'Right behind you?'" Raimundo said as they headed back to their friends.

"No, because I am following you from your left!" Omi replied.

"That's no how it..." Raimundo started, "never mind..."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The end

 **hey, hope you guys enjoyed this silly little fic. Sorry if any of the Xiaolin characters are OOC. It's been a while since I've watched the show.**


End file.
